Soul Mates Chapter 1
by Tealbunny101
Summary: Roman and Emery are Soul Mates this is the story of all their lives past present, Future and even AU. You may at some point should read "Star crossed Forbidden love" because of some of the things I'm going to refer to it from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates

Chapter 1.

Waking up, she looked around at her room that she had grown up in since she was first brought back with her parents. Her name would be hard to understand by most human's so her human name or equal to it was Erika, looking at the ceiling up above her she saw the different colors of the sky along with the stars that you could see day or night. Sitting up her room was simple, the floor was brown from the clay floor, the leafy grass walls, and vines made up the look of the room with windows that were covered by colorful fabric. "Morning sweetie." Her mom came in.

Walking to the pond, her mom would tell her a story of how this plant shared two races similar but different in the color of their marks and gifts they were born with. These two types of people lived and worked sometimes side by side but never could be because closed minds on both sides. Eriks'a mom needed to go wash the cloths, so she told Erica to stay close as she played. Running off into the tall grass, she heard her mother sing a song that always made her feel safe. Coming up to a row of trees she saw a little boy laying on the ground his eyes shut. She ran to him, seeing if he was ok. When she leaned in his eyes opened all at once, his blue eyes sparkling at her gold brown eyes. Even though she knew he was an atrian, she saw in his eyes that he knew she was gilded named after their golden eyes and markings that glowed the same color. Both of them smiled at each other Erika spoke first "DO you want to play?" The boys smiled grew he nodded both stood up and started running around, stopping they to see a large animal looking at them hungrily The boy took her hand running up to a tree both crawled up it as the creator circled around the bottom. He looked down a bit too far almost falling; Erica grabbed him before this taking him closer to the trunk of the tree. "You saved me." The boy said "My name is Rowen." His smile made her blush "mine is Erika." They heard both their parents calling their names as they inched closer to where they were. Their fathers killed the beast and helped their children down from the tree. Neither of their parents spoke ignoring each other after seeing their children unharmed. The next day Erika found the tree and waited their but he never came back that day or the next, but for some reason she always did.

Now 15 she was laying in the branch looking at the blues, greens and purples of the sky above her. She heard voices from the ground and saw two beings both boys around her age. "I don't know why we are here Rowen, this is far too close, we will get in trouble if we are found." She looked down at the boy that the other had called Rowen. It was the little boy from that day. "I found this place once, but after that always got lost trying to find it again. Finally my parents told me they had erased it from my memory so I would never come again." His friend walked a head looking around, that's when their eyes locked, she put her fingers to her mouth showing him not to speak about her, his eyes were wide with knowing… Knowing it was her; the smile came to his face, the smile of the little boy with the beautiful blue eyes. He mouthed " Erika," to her, she couldn't hold back the smile that light up her face as she nodded to him. He light up to, but looked to see his friend coming back. "You came here… Now can we go?" He nodded his head and let his friend go ahead of him. Getting a stick, he wrote something on the ground and pointed to it as he left. Coming to the ground she saw that he had written

Met me here tomorrow at this time Please.

Standing up she was surprised that she found him back he pointed to the ground and she pointed too. She nodded and mouth tomorrow. With a smile from ear to ear, he left and she was there happy to be able to talk with the boy she had thought about since the day she saw him.

She was nervous as she looked in the electric blue water next to the tree, her hearts were racing, and she felt someone lean to looking into the water with her. It was Rowen. All at once she became shy but couldn't help to look up and see that they were closer than either had thought they would be, however neither moved away. They stayed like this for a while; it was Rowen who put his hand on top of hers as they sat in that spot. "I never forgot about you Erika, even when my parents tried to erase everything about that day… my mind couldn't forget about you." His eyes kept their hold on her as she intertwined their fingers together. "My parents tried to tell me you were a dream, but I knew you were real when I found this tree. I came back every day for a while then every week, I'm happy you had come looking the day I was here." He took a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it away behind her ear. This brought him closer to her, they put their foreheads together as both started breathing a bit fast. His fingers had never left the back of her ear,until they started moving to her cheek. They both felt their skin with each other's hands. His markings started glowing blue as hers started glowing gold. Her purple aurora and his deep blue came out and surrounded them like a wall keeping others from breaking them a part. They both leaned in and kissed as shivers went down her spin she knew that he was the only being in this whole universe that she could ever be with, and with this connection she felt him think the same thing. They were both kissing with such passion that she couldn't remember how he had laid his body on top of her as she was on the ground. She let out a sigh that that made him kiss her harder and she couldn't help but want more. "Rowen? I saw you come here." The boy from earlier had yelled. "Your mother is looking for you." They had broken for a second to hear what his friend had said. Then he looked at her giving her a kiss that made her whole body set fire. He broke but still close to her whispered "Tomorrow? Or maybe all the tomorrows after that?" She took her hands to his face "Forever." Kissing one more time they both broke away just as quickly. "Coming Dylan." He yelled to his best friend. She would see him tomorrow, That's all her mind could think about was tomorrow.

Waking up Emery saw Roman looking at her with a smile "Good dream?" He teased her. "What do you mean?" She asked him sitting up "You let out a moan, while you were dreaming… What was it about?" His eyebrow raised. She could see a hint of jealousy in those blue eyes; she smiles "About two soul mates meeting for the first time, in their first life." The jealousy faded away "You were dreaming about… Us?" She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "No matter if it's awake or a sleep, You are always their close to my heart and in my thoughts."

Comment, follow, favor

Oh I am trying to keep the names with starting with the same letter… I still don't have all the names thought up but for now

Emery= Erika

Roman= Rowen

Drake= Dylan


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Mates

Chapter 2

Erika and Rowen had been meeting for the past week; every time they met their feelings became more intense. Erika had always been told that Atrian people and Gilded people never were attracted to one another. After just one kiss with Rowen she knew that it was untrue. She had to try and keep her hands off him with no luck. However Rowen seemed to have the same problem with not being able to keep his hands to himself.

A few days this week they ran around like children as Rowen wrapped his arms around her ending the chase their kisses would last a bit longer each time. This last time he picked her up while kissing her, holding her till the got to the tree. Their tongues danced around their mouths as Rowen's and Erika's hands touched each other, trying to get as close as they could before they had to stop. Rowen had to push him self away, but it was getting harder to, every time he pushed away, he felt empty and wanting… in every way you could imagine. In order to make himself think he drove into the water of the pound. She walked up to the edge sitting down she put her legs in the water, Rowen swam next to her, Putting his hand on her leg was a bad idea but at least for now would do with his craving her touch. He saw tears in her eyes, he pushed out of the water and wrapped his arms around her "Why are you crying?" Erika put her head to his chest "Where do we go from here Rowen?" Shaking his head he did not know "We will find a way. I can't be with anyone but you."

Erika walked back to her home finding that she was by herself, at least for now, They had almost went too far this last time around. Like before they had kissed, let their tongues play in their mouths but then something happened, and all at once They both were running their hands in spots they had never felt before, she let out a moan when he had found one, his eyes went from loving to pure passion at the sound. Her body was responding to all his touches and his to hers however she wasn't ready. They had just met and it was punishable to fully connect with someone without being bonded by their elders. She felt Rowen feel her tension that came over her body. He pulled himself away from her, it felt wrong to have him push away like that but it was what must be done before they did something more.

Rowen had come back to his home walking past his room he poured ice cold water in to the bath and jumped in. Erika made me feel things that he never knew he could feel. The strongest feeling right now was his yearning for her, his head screaming to him that they only knew each other a week. To take things slower, maybe they needed to not see one another for a few days… His hearts sank at the thought of the few days away from her. He needed to go to an elder, someone he could trust and talk to them about his feeling for Erika. His mind kept drifting back to them on the ground kissing as he had run his hand from her lower leg slowly up her to her thigh kissing her down her neck… Stop he forced himself to stop or he would go crazy.

The next day he went to see Erika again, she was there by the tree as always. "Rowen… I think we should slow down." She told him but she looked worried about telling him this. "Why do you look worried?" Rowen took her hand into his, "Because I don't want you to push me away for taking things slow." Rowen put both hands on her face locking eyes "We should take things slow, its good to get to know one another before anything else; I care about you too much to push you away like that for such stupid reason." They embraced and stood there for a bit, Rowen looked at the sun in the sky, "I have to get going… But I will be seeing you very soon." They kissed, then parted while he walked away.

A few hours later Erika was walking with her friends Jade, Tara and Lance. When a group of Atrians entered our village, my father the leader of the gilded was summoned. The leader of the Atrians was stand next to Rowen, both our fathers being the leaders of our people, the stars really wanted to make our relationship as hard as possible didn't they?

Sitting down in with only a few of the gilded and the group of the atrians, Rowen's father spoke "Thank you for being willing to listen to what I have to talk to you about." My father smiled "I am wondering what this is about so please." "My son has told me that he has made a friend and that is your daughter." All eyes came onto me. "Erika, is this true?" my father asked "Yes father it is true." Rowen's father spoke again "I hope that we can all be friends." That's when a gilded man spoke "Every time we have tried some of your people fight with us." My father spoke now "We need to show both our people that we really mean to stop dividing each other but how?" An elder atrian stepped up "There is only one way, and that is to join your families together have Rowen marry Erika." Erika's eyes looked at Rowen, she saw that he had planned this, made this happen for them to be together. She smiled at this. Both their fathers looked at the elder, "I cannot force my daughter to marry, someone she hardly knows." Rowen's father said the same, Rowen Spoke up "I know that this will not be easy, things will be hard if Erika and I were to marry, but I am willing to do this, if Erika is willing as well." Erika stood up and again all eyes were on her "I would be willing to marry you Rowen."

Everyone was asked to leave apart from Rowen, his father and a guard for them. "Are you mad?" Her father asked her. "No, I want to do this and since you made this my choice I choose to marry Rowen." Rowen's father eyes him, he saw that his father was seeing more now that things had played out. "Rowen." My father's voiced echoed to make Erika and her father stop to see what was next. "Yes father." "You and Erika, feel more then friendship towards one another… Am I right?" Rowen looked at Erika, "Yes, she is my soul mate." Walking to Erika he saw that she was moving too, the met half way and gave a kiss, their fathers saw they were speaking the truth.

"ERIKA!" Rowen scream holding Erika's dead body rocking it back in forth, she was wearing her wedding cloths and Rowen the same. Tears ran down his face, "No Erika… We are getting married today, we are meant to be married today." Her skin was cold to the touch; he kissed her lips, begging for his kiss to bring the life back into her. Looking at her still body, he scanned the room and found a knife, standing up he took it into his hands, and came back to her side, kissing her again, He stabbed himself in the chest as hard as he could. An hour later Dylan and Tara found their best friends dead on the floor.

"Emery wake up, Wake up Emery." Roman's voice took her out of her dream. She woke up with her face wet with tears as Roman held her in his arms. "I was killed and you killed yourself." Was all she could say? "It was a dream of the past, we are here now." Emery "There must be a reason why I am dreaming about our past." He brought her into a kiss "We will find out in the morning, come here." She lay on his chest as he ran his hand up and down her back making her feel better.

More to come, comment, follow and favor!

the next chapters will be about this 1st past life and the others coming to her as well as seeing what an AU world would be like! That will be on other chapters so hold tight!

characters

Erika- Emery

Rowen- Roman

Dylan- Drake

Jade- Julia

Tara- Taylor

Lance- Lucas


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Mates

Chapter 3

3 months before their death

Rowen and Erika had announced they were to wed in front of both Atrians and Gilded. Rowen noticed that the gold in their eyes became brighter when they had heightened emotions, Erika's eyes while standing beside him were no longer the brown gold he had come to know but pure gold as she breathed in and out. The crowd was mixed with clapping for the union and the other sounds were of yelling that this was not right. Rowen spoke "You think it is not right for me to marry my soul mate?" That made everyone stay still, the law for the beginning of this planet was that soul mates could marry no matter the situation. Erika step up "We understand this will take time for some of you to understand how we could fall in love or even be meant for each other, all we ask is for you to give us a chance to show you this can work."

Emery had fallen asleep on the couch, these dreams had been making her feel like she had not been getting any sleep at all. But her dreams kept skipping from one thing to another.

Already she was another being from somewhere else looking not human she looked more well cat like but still with two legs and two arms. She didn't remember the name of this reincarnation but it started with an E like all of them did. Roman was from a different planet like now but he looked almost like a monster a part from his blue eyes, he would always have those blue eyes she found out. The next dream jump and they were on earth in Egypt she was a daughter to the councilor to the pharaoh, Aliens had come from the sky and they had been though of as gods. They did not help us with building or anything like that, they just came to understand us. Because we thought of them as gods Roman in that life was out of reach for her because she was not royal. He could have his pick of any of the royal ladies but all he could see was her. In each of these lives they had met the same fate she would die from someone's hand but one knew who and Roman would either do something that would get him killed or die by his own hand.

Waking up, her head hurt with all the memories of her past that kept coming back to her. Marcus sat next to his mom handing her a glass of water. "You've been sleeping on the couch since I left for school… Are you ok mom?" She could see the worry in his eyes, "I'm just having all these dreams about my past life… they're making me sleep day and night. No need to worry ok?" Marcus looked at her still nervous but nodded his head. Emery Knew that Marcus felt like he had to fix everything and be everything to everyone, he was the oldest of the kids but she always wanted him to know that he needed to be his own person and live his life.

She had forced herself to stay awake for about an hour then, the dreams came back she wanted to keep going with Erika and Rowen, but dreams never work like that, She came back to her life in Eygpt, Eshe was her name and it meant life, She was sitting on one of the many outside balconies' when he came to sit down next to her. She tried to bow but he took hold of her hand, looking around she found they were alone. He looked like another race of Alien, Emery wondered how many beings were out there in space? His blue eyes looked almost tiger like in the inside, skin was sky blue but other than that he looked human on everything else. Taking her hand, he kissed it sending chills down her spine. Sliding his lips from her finger all the way up to her neck, they had only spoken three words more or less but it felt like they had known each other before. She stopped him before he could go any further. "The royal women are for you, not someone like me." She said as she stood up and left but he followed her taking her arm he pulled her behind al lager beam hiding them from view, "Those women may claim to be for me, but all I see is you." He learned quickly how to speak their language. Her heart skipped a beat as he spoke to her wanting only her. He kissed her, she knew she was giving in too quickly but she wanted to stay there kissing him forever. Several time that month they would meet, talking about what their life was like, they would kiss, she had asked him if he had kissed anyone else, shaking his head he told her that kiss was only for mates once you kiss then you can not kiss anyone else while that mate is lives. He had heard of a few mates trying to move on but it was hard and wasn't really known to happen that much because of the link his race shares with their mates. "So… Now you kissed me…" He took her hands into his "We are mates or as you would say husband and wife." As she brushed her hair that night, she wondered how she would be able to be with him, looking up in the mirror was was standing there behind her. Turning around she smiled standing up she embraced him "You shouldn't be here." She said to him, putting her chin up looking her in the eyes "A husband can visit his wife's bedroom." Was all he said, taking her in his arms he kissed her with such passion that she forgot to breath, their bodies linked together getting as close as they could, placing her on the bed he kissed her neck even giving her a few bit makers that she would have to hide, Electricity pulsed with each spot her kissed, their tongues found each other and danced in as they were now without any cloths, their lips touch as he found her spot.

Laying there in her bed she wondered how she could have ever been able to find someone who had made her so happy in such a short time. Before they could enjoy another moment guards crashed through the door as she was able to put back on her night gown, Taking her away the other guards kept him in her room as he tried to break free from their hold. She was brought to the queen, who looked displeased with her. "You were told that this god was forbidden from you or anyone else who is not royal, yet he slept with him… Am I right?" She nodded all at once the queen had a dagger in her hand and stabbed Eshe in the heart. Roman's past self came running to the room falling to his knees he held Eshe in his arms.

Opeing her eyes she was back on Roman's home planet she was Erika, and Rowen and her were swimming in the pound next to the tree that was so special to them.

Erika came out of the water and walked up to Emery, who looked shocked by everything that was happening. "Hello Emery, I'm glad to meet my future self." Erika smiled at her. "How? Why?" Erika took her hand. "We have always been able to see things visions and dreams, that has always been our power. And Why… Well that is harder to say… The only thing I can tell you is, that you must see your past so that when your future comes to meet your destiny you, Roman and your family will know why all of this was shown to you." Rowen called Erika back to the pound waving to him she turned once more back to Emery. "We'll speak again soon." Was all she said, tuning around she ran and jumped into the water swimming to Rowen, everything went dark as she stood there all alone in the darkness of her dreams… Not able to wake up…

Comment, Follow, favor

Thank you for the nice comments they always make my day! So thank you and I hope to hear from more of you, Also the ones who I have heard from already!


	4. Chapter 4

I am deleting all of my stories because of some of the mean and rude things I have read. I have grown up dyslexia… I have no one to read over my stories… And to be honest I just wanted to write something to see if I have what it take to go back to get my writing degree… I understand, that there are people out there who don't like reading things that have grammar errors, miss spelling and so on. That is fine I don't mind that at all but I do mind when someone calls me names for this…


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone who took the time and said such kind words. It really means a lot to me how all of you made me feel strong again!

So I will keep on writing and doing more of my stories! Thank you so much everyone! I really love how this site can bring people together because of their love for the plot and also the stories we as fans come up with!

I heart each and every one of you so very much.

3

Tealbunny101


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Mates

Chapter 4

Emery sat down in the darkness; placing her arms around herself as she sat curled up on the floor. A hand appeared in front of her and looking up she saw Rowen, Taking his hand, helping her up and all at once she was no longer Emery but Erika, she was no longer in darkness but on his planet next to her in the great hall of this place like building. "Erika, our engagement can be as long as you wish it to be." Emery was still in the back ground of Erika's mind almost like person watching a live play of the life they had lived long ago and Emery had front row seat. Taking his hands into hers she smiled "I want to marry you, the sooner the better so no one can find a way to pull us apart." Rowen shook his head, "They can try but our souls are always together in life and in death."

Roman saw Emery still sleeping on the couch, he tried to wake her but as he got close enough, he saw the glowing gold mark he had seen the day he had healed the stab wound. "Emery…" Roman took his phone out and started calling his mom and Castor. They both got there, in no time as Roman had placed Emery's head on his lap. They saw Roman sick with worry. "I can't wake her up and she had that golden mark on her face." Castor and his mom both came to her. Castor looked Emery over, standing up he looked shocked. "You two always make confirm the myths of the old tales. I've heard growing up as a child." Roman Looked at him disparate, "What? What can you tell me?" Castor sat down "There is a tale of our people who can go back to the past in visions and see where they went wrong, so they can do things differently, Emery has that gift… However there is a down side. Once they meet their past self in that dream. They have to play it out till the end." Roman looked horrified "She was killed in every life but this one… I thank everything in the sky and all around for just letting us be with each other this once life… What if she when she dies in this dream she dies in this life? I can't lose her… I know I am pushing my luck but I will push it till the end so I can be with her till the last second of my life. She needs to live longer than me." Castor stood up he leaned down taking both Roman's shoulders into his grasp "Calm down, We don't know if that will happen… Maybe she is dreaming about this because something important to you and her is coming and she needs to know how to be ready." Roman looked up "Is there any way I could go into the dream to help her come out?" Castor looked thoughtful for a moment "I don't know… We could find a way."

Rowen Held Erika's hand in the village trading post, it was like a very old shopping center. The atrians looked at them not knowing what to make of this pair; some of the younger atrians were more open to seeing their leader's son holding hands with a Gilded. She didn't like all these eyes on her, Rowen could feel this, pulling her through to the one of the boats his family owned. He helped her in and set off down the long river away from the judging eyes. The fished, drank water from the river and after telling stories, they started kissing. Lying down in this huge boat, they were covered by the side. The kiss was playful and slow, and then Erika brought her legs around Rowen's waist. Their kisses became more wanting, and they did want each other to the point that they were almost driven mad by the passion between them both. He kissed her neck, down to her chest, down to her abs stopping at her inner thigh. She let out a deep breath. He took his time kissing her at this spot, Taking off his shirt, he took hers off as well, they started throwing clothing everywhere it was amazing nothing fell in the water. She blushed as his eyes looked at her in wonder while she lay under him without any cloths on. He traced his finger up and down her side sending shivers all over her body.

Still breath heavily they lay inside the boat, naked only covered by a small blanket that had been kept in the boat. She held him tight as a feeling swiped over her "I don't want to lose you again." She said, Rowen looked at her confused "Are you talking about when we were children? How I had to leave you?" Erika shook her head "No, I don't know it felt like someone else was speaking for me, like I was another person but still me… It sounds crazy." Rowen kissed her lightly on the lips, "No. It does not, at all, You and I will always find each other no matter what."

Darkness came again and Emery felt tiny like a child, she had to push herself up to a mirror and there she was as a child, but with markings golden markings, a loud nose started ringing in this building. Looking around the room she saw a window and out that window was Earth… Her mom and dad scooped her up as they took their places while the ship crash landed. After a few minutes her mother scooped her up as she and her father walked outside into the night. She and her mother along with a few other gilded people hid watching as the humans came up to ta fence with guns, one of the Gilded was shot as they tried to walk up to the humans, Her mother told her to run and she did as fast as her little legs could take her, Running through ally ways she ran into a back yard that had a shed. Curled up in back of a stack of boxes, she heard someone come in with a light. She was too afraid to cry, stepping in front of her was a boy that looked about her age… He had dark hair and blue eyes, "Don't worry I'll take care of you." The boy said looking around he told her he would be right back and he was with a blanket. But unlike Emery who in this life left to go to her room Roman stayed and hugging Emery as her eyelids stated to feel heavy. Shifting around she saw Roman the human version of him, looking at her with that smile that had always won her heart over. "My name is Ro, or Roland but I like Ro what's your name he whispered to her "Elle…" Roman lying down next to her said in sweet voice "I'm glad I met you Elle." They were both staring at each other, Wide eye six year olds meeting at least in this life, this reality for the first time "I'm glad I met you too Ro." As Elle's Eyes shut Emery felt herself come out of the darkness of the Elle's mind and into tis reality… But how was she here standing above these two versions of her and Roman? And how was she going to be getting back to her soul Mate?


End file.
